


Opuestos

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Una serie de drabbles basados en mi pareja (rara) favorita. Desde eventos canon hasta universos alternos.





	1. Locura

Afrodita tenía lo que algunos entre el resto de los Santos llamarían "momentos de locura", generalmente era despiadado, a veces frío, distante, altivo y sí, vanidoso; y muy rara vez, generoso. Pero había días en que era simplemente extraño.

La mayoría simplemente clasificaba su comportamiento como 'Afrodita siendo Afrodita'. Pero Shaka se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no podía simplemente encogerse de hombros en esos momentos, porque esos momentos le dejaban con preguntas que nadie podía responder.

Decir que estaba intrigado era poco, quería saberlo, para desentrañar el por qué del Santo de Piscis, pero ... no se atrevió a hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera podía hablar con el guardián del duodécimo templo.

Hoy, Afrodita lo tomó por sorpresa, había estado dando vueltas en su templo, tratando de distraerse ya que la meditación no parecía funcionarle hoy, cuando sintió que el cosmo de Afrodita se acercaba y le pidió permiso para cruzar su templo, Shaka se lo concedió.

Momentos después, Afrodita estaba de pie frente a él, con una corona de rosas en sus elegantes manos y antes de que pudiera hablar, Afrodita se le acercó, le colocó la corona en la cabeza y le dijo: "Hoy es un día glorioso, así que toma, una corona de flores, no te preocupes, estas no son venenosas, buen día Virgo ".

Lo que Afrodita no sabía era que Shaka siguió su figura con los ojos cerrados, ni vio la sonrisa de Shaka cuando tocó la corona de flores ... ni el hecho de que la mantuvo sobre su cabeza durante el resto del día.


	2. Opuestos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaka no contestó de inmediato, pero alzó una mano y señaló las rosas, "¿No te parece curioso?"

Afrodita sintió el cosmo de Shaka pidiendo permiso para pasar y se lo concedió. Normalmente, le gustaría charlar con el guardián de la sexta Casa, pero, hoy no se encontraba de buen humor. Así que no le puso atención, y siguió con sus deberes, pero, cosa curiosa, el cosmo de Shaka no disminuyó, al contrario, Afrodita pudo sentirlo detenerse y no avanzar hacia el Templo del Patriarca.

Al final le ganó la curiosidad. Afrodita salió del Templo y encontró a Shaka parado cerca de sus rosas. Lo que lo alarmó, fue que Shaka tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente a las flores.

"¿Ahora que pasa Virgo? Miras las rosas como si fuera la primera vez?" Preguntó con calma y que esperaba su voz sonara firme.

Shaka no contestó de inmediato, pero alzó una mano y señaló las rosas, "¿No te parece curioso?"

Afrodita alzó una ceja, intrigado preguntó "¿Qué me parece curioso?"

"El hecho que las flores que nos representan, son opuestas. Tus rosas crecen de la tierra, mi lirio del agua."

Afrodita suspiró, eso es algo que ya había pensado, pero nunca comentado con nadie. "No, me parece lógico. Nuestros signos astrológicos son opuestos Virgo, así que no me sorprende que haya una que otra cosa en nosotros que lo refleje. En este caso, son nuestras flores. Francamente, me sorprende que te tardaras tanto en notarlo."

"Nunca lo pensé de esa manera," contestó Shaka pensativo. "Es cosa curiosa, ¿no te parece?"

Afrodita agradeció a los Dioses que Shaka nunca se diera la vuelta, ni que pudiera notar o tener forma de notar como el corazón le latía a gran velocidad, así que cerró los ojos, suspiró resignado y contestó, "Sí, es curioso."

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les guste, comentarios y reviews son apreciados, gracias por leer!


End file.
